The present invention relates to the new and distinct threadleaf coreopsis herein also referred to as Coreopsis ‘Zesty Zinger’, by the cultivar name ‘Zesty Zinger’, or as the new plant. The new plant was selected by Hans Hansen in June of 2011 from an open pollination of an isolated block of plants all derived from the unreleased proprietary seedling with breeder code the K9-01-04 which is an open pollinated seedling from ‘Route 66’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,609 harvested on Oct. 19, 2010 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. After passing the initial evaluation the single seedling selected from this group of seedlings was initially given the breeder code HK10-02-10. It was then, isolated and compared in subsequent years to other coreopsis and subsequently found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverers.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by shoot tip cuttings has shown ‘Zesty Zinger’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.
No plants of Coreopsis ‘Zesty Zinger’ have been sold, by this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventors.